Set Me Free Fang Love Story
by 11carran
Summary: Estella Coudray is not an ordinary girl, she, in her mind, is a freak! She has lived a horrible life since she was born and finally gets sick of it. She escapes from the 'Scourge du Arnauld' school in England and sets out to live a free life in the good


_Not again!_ I thought, my eyes shut tight as the male in a white coat walked slowly to my cage. This would be the third time today, and I was guessing it was hardly even noon! He leaned down until his tan, ugly face was measured against my cage. Slowly, almost unnoticably, I pushed myself back farther into my cage. He smiled an evil smile, his yellow teeth and the retched breath made me want to puke.

"Another round eh?" he said, he then laughed a remorse laugh that made my blood curdle. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and I immediatley tensed just thinking about. The Erasers, handsome humans, mostly male, that could change into fierce wolf-like animals, were their main _tests_, but now I rather saw it as amusment in their eyes.

The man, I had learned his name was Louis a while back, picked up my cage carelessly and walked down the hall, past the many cages that held creatures of every kind, my cage bumping up and down, my head hitting the top each time.

I know you're confused, considering I haven't told you who I am, or _what_ I am for that matter. My name is Estella, Estella Coudray. I'm fourteen years old and I...erm, _attend_ the 'Scrouge du Arnauld' school in England. I'm lying when I say I attend it, if you couldn't already tell, because it's not an actual school, it's more of a test lab on mutant freaks. That's what I am, a mutant _freak_. But you know what? I'm fine with that, me being a freak that is, because _someone_ has to be.

The _Scrouge du Arnauld_ is placed in the middle of no where. It's outside of London, but it takes nearly ten hours to get there by car from London. The school is filled with mutants that even you couldn't think of. I'm the only one of my kind in my school, maybe in the world! I have wings, and I can fly with them. My wings are a glistening color, which has flashes of purple when I'm in the sun. I have unordinary strength, I could pick up a car if you asked me to.

I was created, from what I presume to be, a test tube. Truthfully, I don't know how, or why, I was created, so I chose a simple solution - I was made in a test tube because freaking people in white coats want to run tests on me. These tests you ask? Well, they're disgusting in my opinion. Putting excrusiating pain on you so they can see if you break down. See who would win against an Eraser. Make you run through mazes because they want to see how fast you can run. Having you eat strange foods and putting weird stuff into you to see how it affected you. It's horrible!

I deal with it, however, and dream that I could one day escape.

_One day_, I thought. _One day I will escape and be free._

My cage was set roughly on the ground, a loud thud erupting from underneath it. I winced as my head hit the top once again. I was only 5'3, but when you're in a medium sized dog cage and that tall it actually hurt to be locked inside such a small box.

"Are you ready deary?" a strong voice teased. I didn't know his name, but I knew he was an Eraser. He was handsome, fairly tall, with a buzzed hair cut. His teeth, however, was a disgusting yellow and his breath had a stench of blood. This particular Eraser had always been part of the _chase_, as he calls it. He let out a cold laugh and unlatched my cage. He thrust his hand in and pulled me out by the collar of my shirt.

I shivered, his hand was cold and he smelled like raw sewage when he was close up. He pushed me forward, and I fell to the ground from the lack of strength, no thanks to all of the _chases_ that I was put to.

Almost immediatley the chase began and all of the Erasers that were on the field turned into their ugly dog form. I gulped as they showed their teeth, growling. I had a sudden burst of energy and was ready to set my plan into action. I took in a deep breath and was ready. It was then that all of the Erasers decided to attack, all at once.


End file.
